Le Pantin et la Poupée
by Neelahne
Summary: Quand tout le monde nous traite comme si on n'avait pas coeur, on finit par se persuader que c'est bel et bien le cas. Mais était-il vraiment sans coeur ? N'était-il rien d'autre qu'un pantin ? Ou s'agit-il d'un malheureux malentendu ?
1. Le Pantin

Bonsoir à vous tous :) Voici un petit écrit qui date d'il y a fort longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un chapitre 2 est à venir alors n"hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions chers lecteurs et chères lectrices :) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le pantin**

Ne me parles-tu pas ? As-tu peur de moi ? Moi, cet objet désarticulé, moi ce petit pantin dont on tire les ficelles ?

As-tu un jour pensé qu'un cœur pouvait battre dans ce jouet que je suis ? A force de vouloir me briser, tu finiras bien par y arriver.

On m'a coupé mes appuis, enlevé ce qu'il me restait, je n'ai rien à perdre, je viens de m'en rendre compte.

Je ne serais qu'une abnégation, rien de plus. Tu aimerais bien savoir pour qui. La réponse est simple. Je le serais pour toi, bien évidemment.

Ce jour où tu m'as abordé, ton sourire semblait si bienveillant, tes yeux semblaient remplis d'une douce lueur d'inquiétude à mon égard. Tu as pris le temps. Le temps de me connaître, de m'apprivoiser. Et je peux bien l'avouer, j'ai alors eu la prétention de croire que je comptais à tes yeux.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, un rêve, et le réveil ne fut que plus brutal. Je ne pouvais me libérer de toi, de ton étreinte meurtrière, malgré moi je t'aimais.

Tout ceci est irrationnel. Un pantin ne peut aimer. Et pourtant. Depuis que ta présence est devenue quasi constante dans ma vie, je sentais une douce chaleur se répandre dans ma poitrine à chaque instant que tu passais à mes côtés.

Mais un pantin ne peut pas vivre selon ses propres désirs. Il ne peut être que manipuler. C'est son rôle. Et je l'ai été, par tes mains expertes, ton art de la tromperie et de la sournoiserie.

Un pantin ne devrait pas avoir d'émotions. Il ne devrait pas rire, il ne devrait pas pleurer, il ne devrait pas avoir mal ou ressentir la tristesse et la peine. C'est sans doute ce que tu pensais, mais laisse moi te dire que c'est faux.

Un jour, tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas de cœur, que c'était impossible que j'en ai un. Et j'ai eu mal, mal que tu me considère ainsi.

Alors, peu après, me voyant m'enfermer dans mon mutisme, tu m'a offert, en l'occasion du jour de ma création, un pendentif, avec un cœur mécanique fait de métal grossier accroché au bout de la chaine en argent.

J'aurai pu pleurer, de joie, ou de tristesse va savoir, mais aucune larme n'est venue. Je ne suis qu'un jouet. Je n'ai jamais su ce que ce présent représentait à tes yeux. Je ne le saurais jamais.

En cette nuit, assis sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, mes jambes se balançant dans le vide, le pendentif au cœur blottit contre mon torse, je repense à tout cela, et je me dit que tout cela n'aura pas été vain. En prenant cette décision ce soir, je serais devenu quelqu'un.

Je ferme les yeux et je me lève. Ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, et le pantin coupera son dernier fil lui-même. J'écarte les bras et tel un ange, laisse mon corps tomber, aspiré par cette chute vertigineuse.

J'ai le temps de sentir le souffle du vent sur ma peau, et alors, seulement à ce moment, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Une dernière pensée me vient. Je suis redevenu humain, le petit pantin est partit.

Et mon corps heurte le sol, et le cœur accroché au pendentif se brise.


	2. La Poupée de chiffon

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2, du point de vue de l'autre. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La poup** **é** **e de chiffon**

Le petit pantin est parti et il a laissé la poupée de chiffon seule. Seule dans son coeur.

La poupée a ramassé les morceaux du pendentif au cœur. Il était brisé. Tout comme le coeur de la poupée l'était.

Le petit pantin s'est cassé et plus jamais il ne remarchera. Le coeur de la poupée s'est brisé, et plus jamais il ne battra.

La poupée ne pleure pas, parce que la poupée n'est qu'un jouet, tout comme son ami le pantin.

La poupée aimait le pantin. De tout son coeur. Le pantin est mort sans le savoir. Sans savoir qu'il avait rendu la poupée un peu plus vivante chaque jour, sans savoir que la poupée était prête à tout pour lui. Cela sonne tellement cliché direz-vous. Mais telle était la réalité. Elle avait cette passion qui avait embrasé son coeur, ce genre de passion qu'on expérimente qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Son plus grand regret est de ne jamais eu avoir assez de courage pour lui avouer. De ne jamais avoir goûté ses lèvres, de ne jamais lui avoir tenu la main. De ne jamais avoir vécu leur amour au grand jour, si les sentiments s'étaient avérés réciproque.

Le pantin ne le savait pas, mais la poupée ne jouait pas avec lui. Elle écoutait les conseils peu avisés de son entourage, pensant qu'on voulait son bien. Mais la poupée, elle aussi se faisait manipuler.

La poupée est allée à l'enterrement du pantin. Il y avait peu de monde. Elle était restée en retrait et s'était peu à peu renfermée dans son mutisme, depuis que le corps du pantin est parti sous terre.

Cette nuit, la poupée est sur la tombe du pantin. Une dernière fois, elle dépose une seule et unique rose blanche sur cette tombe. Une dernière fois, elle parcours de ses doigts fins l'épitaphe gravée sur la pierre tombale.

La poupée de chiffon le sait, son ami le pantin est redevenu humain. Mais alors, elle aussi elle le redeviendra.

Le petit pantin était sa raison de vivre. Son appui, son soutien. La poupée aimait l'observer, en rêvant de jours meilleurs, à ses côtés.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus, elle avait l'impression d'être déjà parti. Toute joie l'avait déserté, tout avait perdu de sa saveur. Tout n'était qu'immense tristesse et incompréhension. C'était sans doute cela le plus difficile. Ne pas savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Cette question lui restera sans réponse.

La poupée veut faire une dernière chose. Elle dépose le pendentif au cœur brisé sur la tombe du pantin. Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre dans le silence de cette froide nuit d'hiver. Seule la lune, pleine et ronde ce soir là, lui tenait compagnie.

Alors elle prend la fiole, petite et fragile. Elle s'y reprend à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à en ôter le bouchon, ses doigts sont gourds et tremblants. Des volutes de buée s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Enfin elle parvient à déboucher la fiole. La poupée porte le flacon à ses lèvres. Et le liquide coule dans sa gorge.

La poupée se sent défaillir … et s'effondre sur la pierre tombale, sa main effleurant le cœur du pendentif …

La poupée de chiffon n'est plus, l'humain, est revenu.

* * *

.

N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Poutous à vous !


End file.
